Raze Unto Nothing
by WHY U NO EAT PIE
Summary: They've always been here, waiting, watching, observing ever diligently. They wanted us to destroy ourselves, Spyro and Cynder put a stop to that attempt 37 years ago. Now they have no choice but to do it themselves. For they will raze everything and everyone until nothing is all that remains, and upon those ashes of our world, they will build their own. They Raze Unto Nothing.


**Holy shit it has been a while hasn't it? I doubt anybody remembers my story I wrote a long time ago, "Ascension into Darkness" so I'm just gonna forget that story ever existed. Needless to say I am burying that story and discontinuing it. A fate that was long overdue to be honest. Anywho, I am back with a new story titled...well it's in the title so I don't need to tell you. Anyway I am going to give everybody a fair warning, this story is rated M for a good reason. This story isn't going to sugarcoat things a make it seem a whole lot better than it is. It will get dark, it will get depressing, and it will get disturbing. However it will NOT get to the point of being needlessly sadistic and violent just for the sake for being violent. (Although one or two of the fight scenes might get really violent, like DOOM levels of violent.) That is not my intention. I am just warning any reader that this story will deal with much more darker themes than most stories. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Furthermore, this story is inspired by H.P. Lovecraft but it will not be a horror story. Now, I think I've rambled on far long enough and most of you simply want to get to the story. So without further ado, I present to you...THE DISCLAIMER!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Spyro, or any other characters existing or pertaining to the Spyro franchise. They are the rightful property of their respectful owners. I do however, own all of the characters listed at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Massive thanks to Dardarax for acting as the beta for this story.**

"Raze Unto Nothing"

Chapter 1

 _Blood isn't flowing anywhere..._

 _Horror stagnates... beware..._

 _Burn the offal... kill the flesh..._

 _Harrowed embers now flay the air..._

 _The birds no longer sing..._

 _Their lovely aria... cold and hallow..._

 _Replaced with agonizing screams that forever ring..._

 _No longer will this sound be harrow..._

 _So raze unto the sky burns down..._

 _And the wind is blowing a burning gown..._

 _So let this word burn down now..._

 _Blood will drown out the sounds..._

 _When the carrion surrounds..._

 _So let this story end in the fragile ground..._

 _For when the sky burns down..._

 _All that is left now..._

 _Is the scathing..._

 _Loathing sound..._

 _Of when they..._

 _Raze Unto Nothing..._

The snow fell like a blanket coating everything in the surrounding mountainside under a thick layer of white that reflected beautifully in the moon's soft glow. In the valley far below the lights of a bustling town could be seen radiating warmly against the surrounding frozen forest and snow-covered mountains. High above the ground the lone figure of dragon shot through the sky at considerable speed heading toward the faint outline of castle nestled in the cliffside.

Another minute of two of flying passed before the details of the castle became somewhat distinguishable through the concealing veil of the blanketing snowfall. Positioned in a large clearing in the mountainside far away from the public eye. The walls that separated the castle from the outside world were enveloped in a coat of frozen precipitant, turning them into what appeared to be a wall of ice. The main gate was positioned off to the right of the castle, iron bars closed shut. The gate opened up into the snowcapped lower courtyard filled with frozen trees and hedges. Come springtime the courtyards would be blooming with color but for the time being they were little more than a frozen garden. Snorting to himself, he shot over the castle walls and began headed for the manor that was situated in the center of the castle.

A large set of double doors that stood proudly at the top of a small staircase to the front of the main building. Intricate patterns of swirls and several other gothic style patterns decorated the door, all of which were engraved in gold. The light radiating from the flickering torches that aligned the halls reflected off the gold designs profusely. In the center of the door an outline of a two wolves heads could be seen; heads faced opposite each other as if refusing to look at the other. The wolf on the right had a rose held in it's mouth, the one on the right, arrows. Beside the door two large stone statues of an armored dragon sitting on its hind legs could be seen off to the both sides of door.

As he approached frigid winds threatened to blow him off course, gritting his teeth, the drake tried vainly to struggle against the opposing gale. He hit the ground hard, paws giving out underneath him as he planted face first into the snow. Cursing silently he dislodged his now numb face from the snow and proceeded to awkwardly trudge through the snow as fast as he could.

After a short and awkward plod through the snow, the dragon reached the base of small staircase to the manor. It's marble and limestone bricks were coated with fairly decent layer of ice. Following a moment of hesitation the dragon began to ascend the staircase briskly, losing his footing a few times on the way.

Cresting the staircase he gaze settled on the main door. The stone statues that accompanied both sides of the door stood ominously, a odd magical aura resonating about them. As he approached the magical aura that flowed in and around the statues instantly spiked. With a sudden jolt the stone sentinels sprang to life and gazed down at the whatever mortal creature that had came to rest at the foot of the door.

The drake in question was a male dragon of about 37 years of age with bronze scales and a black underbelly who stood exhausted in the light of the torches. Despite his exhausted state his bronze scales shined regally in the torchlight. His body was sturdy and firm, ropes of muscle could be seen underneath his scales. Strange turquoise markings and symbols snaked across every part of his body only with the exception of his black underbelly. Upon his head rested a pair of thick ebony horns which curled backwards like a ram. A silver spine of spikes ran from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his tail that ended a arrowhead like point. A black leather satchel was slung across his right flank, damped from the snow that he had gotten on it during his lousy excuse of a landing.

The dragon remained calm and unsurprised when the statues suddenly became animate creatures. The guardian statues stared down at the dragon for a few seconds and after a brief moment the statues began to move once more, reverting back to their original position. The distinctive click of the door unlocking resonated around the surrounding landscape, bouncing off the valley walls. The door creaked open slowly and the dragon stepped inside, the door shutting behind him, locking shut with a _click_.

The room inside was opulently embellished, portraits of all kinds adorned the walls, several marble statues could be seen along the far wall. Banners with the same seal that adorned the door where hung about the room from the rafters in the ceiling. Stairs on both the right and the left rose and led to the second floor where balcony walkway hung overhead. There were two hallways off to the right and left that led other parts of the building. An archway at the back of the room led to what appeared to be large living room with various bookshelves, cushions, and other kinds of nic-nacs.

"Lord Tharin!" A voice exclaimed.

A well groomed fire dragon of middle-age appeared from the balcony overhead. His scales were vibrant red with a silver underbelly and horns of which pair of them jutted out from his head at a 45 degree angle. His gray eyes gazed down Tharin's askew look with a slight expression of shock.

"Your a mess! What on-"

Tharin shook his head and took off up the left side stairs, Valek cries falling on deaf ears. Reaching the top of the staircase, Tharin rounded the corner and bounded down the subsequent hallway at rapid rate.

Rounding the corner, the drake's tail swerved left impacted a rather large vase that sat on a podium. The vase flew into the air and shattered on a nearby wall sending small fragments flying like shrapnel.

Valek shook his head, and sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have clean that up."

Tharin raced down hall toward the master bedroom at rapid rate. Reaching the door, he skidded to a complete stop at the door. Tharin faltered, staring hesitantly at the door handle, thoughts running amuck. Shaking his head clear, he slowly opened the door.

The door gave way to reveal a large expensive bedroom. A large golden chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating the room. A rich mahogany dresser sat in the far right corner of the room and a doorway to a private bathroom could be seen to the left. Miscellaneous pieces of furnishings and other items decorated the room.

Tharin's eyes slowly settled on the velvet bed in the center at the room, upon the bed a beautiful silver dragoness sat curled up on the bed. Several delicate black markings ran across her flanks and rump. Her cyan eyes looking at him with merry amusement, six horns gleaming a ivory white. "Took you long enough."

"I came here as soon as I could." he said, shutting the door behind him gently. "Cyril wasn't particularly happy when the runner showed up with the news and I just up and left."

"Frostface will get over it." she said, rolling her eyes in the process. "Don't worry about it."

Chuckling lightly his gaze fell upon the empty velvet basket designed to hold a egg. Eyes widening, he quickly turned back back to Lorith.

"Where is the-" is all he could get out before he was abruptly silenced by Lorith uncurling her tail to reveal a tiny hatchling nestled up against he. The tiny bronze and black creature was fast asleep, it's four tiny silver horns poking out of the top of its head.

Tharin stood there, utterly dumbfounded as his brain tried futilely to process the image in front of him. Lorith tried ultimately to stifle a giggle rising from throat at the sight, but ultimately failed in the end. The melodious chime of laughter reverberating about the room. It took at least a good half-minute before Tharin could finally find some kind of coherent thought in his head.

"How long?" He asked, slowly approached the bed, careful not wake the hatchling nestled against Lorith.

"About ten to twenty minutes ago." She replied, leaning down and delicately licking the brittle dragon's head. The tiny dragon gave a teeny squeak.

Tharin arrived at the foot of the bed and staring intently at the tiny frail creature, eyes wide in amazement and joy.

The bronze dragon joined his mate as quietly as he could, taking each subsequent step sluggishly and carefully. Settling down opposite side Lorith he analyzed over the newborn throughly.

"Looks just like me." Tharin said, raising an eyebrow.

"He is practically is mini-you." Lorith commented

"He?" Tharin questioned, looking over at Lorith with a smirk.

"What? Were you hoping for a daughter?" She replied with a chuckle.

Tharin shook his head, "I wouldn't care either way," He added, smiling as looked closely at his newly hatched son.

"Wonder why he has has hair?" He said, glancing over at his mate as sifted through the small gladiator style line of aquamarine hair that adorned his son's head.

"I feel you should be asking yourself that." She chuckled, leaned her head on Tharin. "Your genes are a lot more prominent than mine here."

A whooshing sound and a small flash suddenly emanated from the left corner of the room. The pair turned their heads to the appropriate corner to the the greenish-blue apparitions of a pair of large wolves materialize in the corner. The wolves gave off a faint luminescent glow, almost etheric in appearance. Eyes glowing a brilliant ghastly white they began to approach the bed, leaving a wispy trail of smoke and glowing particles in their wake.

"Did you have to call the dogs?" Lorith responded, giving Tharin flat look.

"Ovark and Kreshiir are family too Lorith."

"On your side at least." She said, giving him a playful punch. Tharin shook his head and looked down at the foot of bed to see both wraiths curled up on the floor.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lorith questioned. Tharin looked back at Lorith who was nuzzling their son gently with her beak-like snout.

"Me?" Tharin looked back her quizzically

A light blush bloomed across her face. "I think it is only fair you should name him since you missed him hatching." She said gesturing down at the child with a quick nod of her head. "So, what do you want to call him?"

Gazing off to the side, he contemplated silently. After a brief moment he turned back to the child a smile on his face.

"Razgriz..."

 _18 Years Later..._

The grand hall was alive and buzzing with activity. Various figures of dragons, moles, cheetahs, sat around a rather large round table in the middle of large room. Brilliant marble columns ran along both sides with regal archways connecting them, at the back end of the room sat a grand fireplace, it's colossal flame crackling as it filled the large room with heavenly warmth. Above the fireplace, a massive metal carving of the family sigil hung, the dual wolves watching over the room with an alert and vigilant gaze.

Voices chatted amicably, discussing about miscellaneous topics.

Tharin sat at the far end of the table in front of the fireplace, eyes locked on the massive clock that hung on the opposite wall, adjacent to to the fireplace. The long slender hands of the clock read a quarter to nine.

Tharin sighed and straightened up, his massive bronze body going lax, the meeting didn't start for another fifteen minutes. He brought a paw up to his neck, working out a cramp that had developed from his odd posture.

Lorith, who had been sitting beside of him reading a book, gave a sidelong glance at her mate.

"Are you alright?" She quipped, finally looking up from her book.

Tharin stirred, paws massaging his tired eyes.

"I suppose..."

"I don't see why you're so worked up. We have been to thousands of meetings before." She said, taking a sip out of the bowl of tea that sat next to her.

"While that is true – this is the first time the United Council has chosen Walden, more specifically Lupinmor Castle, as the host for the conference." He answered, finally turning his gaze toward her.

Lorith merely shrugged, "Perhaps." She said, trailing off.

During the war, most governments and economies had been toppled during the chaos, and marshall law became the norm for every nation across the globe, some even lasting years after Malefor had been dealt with. Following the war, the world was effectively in shambles and nations were slow to start rebuilding. If another threat were to arise... no nation would have the power to muster any sort of response. Seeing this as a problem, the Guardians had thought it would be of benefit to erect a worldwide council in order to maintain peace and pool resources to help with recovery and defense. The idea was rigorously accepted by the rest of the world, who were eager to prevent any more unnecessary bloodshed following Malefor's rampage.

"However-" She added, raising a talon. "What makes this any different then any other meeting we have held before?"

"Well for one – the guardians are here." He said, gesturing with head toward Cyril. The ice guardian argued with his compatriot Volteer, the electricity guardian, who sat next to him. As for what for the two were bickering about – he had no idea nor any particular motive to find out. Terrador sat on the other side of Cyril, a paw pressed firmly against face.

Lorith gave an amused snort, the sight tickling her.

"Secondly-" Tharin continued. "Practically everyone and their hatchlings are watching us."

Lorith scanned the room thoroughly. Tharin was right, numerous powerful figures could be spotted sitting around the long table. Lavish raiments consisting of myriad of exotic materials and cloth adorned several of the figures who encircled the table.

Lorith's gaze suddenly hardened, eyes narrowing as she began to search the hall more thoroughly. After about a good minute, she turned back to Tharin, a curious expression adorning her face.

"Tharin?" she questioned.

Tharin glanced at her out the corner his eye. "Hmm?"

"Where is Razgriz?"

…

Sunlight cracked through the curtains of the room, bathing it in a soothing wash of golden light. In the light of the sun. A chandelier hung from the large center of the chamber, the light of the morning sun refracting off it's many crystalline prisms, swathing the bedroom in a sea of twinkling specs that danced about the room feverishly. Outside, the sounds of avian life filled the air with chorus of chirps and melodies.

Razgriz sat in the middle of the room sorting through various sorts of equipment. His bronze scales and aquamarine markings slightly obscured against the burlap satchels that were fixed against his flanks. A large knife nestled in a leather sheath was fastened securely against his black scaled chest. The black coloration ran all the way from his chest to his underbelly before ending at the base of his tail.

"Rope... check. Crystals... check. Knife... check. Compass..." Raz murmured, feeling for the item in his right satchel's side compartment. "Not check."

The drake walked over to a dresser hurriedly, opening up and searching through each of the drawers. "Where did I leave that damn compass?"

Throwing open the third drawer, the drake sighed in relief and produced a small silver burnish compass. Shutting the drawer closed, he slid the compass into his right satchel's side compartment.

"That should be everything." Raz said, giving the room one last good long look before nodding and gazing at the clock. "Eight forty-five, still have thirty minutes, more than enough."

Walking over to window, he unlatched it and proceeded to hoist himself through the window, tail first. Digging his hind claws into stonework, he lowered the rest of his body through the open window.

Razgriz shivered as a cold wind bit into his scales. Sliding the window shut, he clambered on to a statue of a dragon head that thrust out of the wall and gazed out over the courtyard.

The courtyard was amuck with activity, several armed guards could be seen patrolling the grounds, their armor gleaming regally in the morning sun. Guards of different species sat atop the walls, eyes looking out over the surrounding landscape vigilantly, a few which had bows strapped to their backs.

Raz's face fell, a frown crossing his features. _"Ffyc. This is going to be harder than I thought. Looks like I just can't fly over like I was hoping."_

Leaping off the statue, Razgriz dug his claws into the wall. Once secured, he began to climb down with lithe grace, jumping from outcrop to outcrop with lithe agility. Scampering down, he reached the bottom, jumping off from the wall and hitting the snow with a forward roll.

"Alright, now to-" Raz was interrupted by the sounds of voices from his right. Whipping his head around in time, he caught sight of two armored dragons walking side by side on patrol, their armored paws crunching in the snow.

Cursing, Raz threw himself behind a nearby bush rather clumsily. Craning his head, he watched on silently. The guards chatted back and forth, walking down the pathway adjacent to the bush. Raz pursed his muzzle and shuffled forward quietly.

The guard's armor was of relatively simple plate-mail design, with several pieces of metal covering vital points and joints with a leather underlay. Despite this, their armor was rather decorative, having more than a few designs and sigils forged into the steel plates.

Raz brought his head bac as they neared, heart rate beginning to spike. Shifting his position once more, his right paw accidentally descended upon on small twig. Collapsing under the pressure the twig let out a distinctive _'snap'._

Raz froze and flattened himself against the bush. The guards instantly went quiet, their heads craned in the direction of the noise.

"What the?" One of the guards murmured, eyes running over the bush.

"Shit." Razgriz mouthed, going rigid.

Nodding to each other, the guards began to approach the bush slowly, stances low as the walked toward the shrub slowly, footfalls crunching in the snow.

Raz's heart hammered in his chest as their footsteps grew closer. _"If I get caught, I'm going to have some serious explaining to do."_ The bronze drake thought, a grimace breaking over his features.

The drake waited nervously in the cold snow as the footsteps stopped at the other side of the bush and began to circle around it, jabbing their claws in it sporadically.

 _"This is bad. I need to think of something, NOW."_ Raz swerved his head around, scanning his rather limited view of his environment due to his position, for something, **anything**.

His prayers were answered whenever caught sight of the front gate opening to let in a rather large carriage pulled by two wyverns.

 _"Fuck it. If I get caught I'll just haul ass through the main gate. The guards won't shoot at me anyway considering who I am, but still, not exactly subtle like I wanted."_ He thought, watching as their carriage stopped to unload it's passengers. _"Besides, I'm still going to have Convexity to pay when I get back, regardless if I get caught or not."_

A rather close jab at the bush brought the drake out of his thoughts, his muscles stiffened as he heard the crunching sound of snow come very close. Raz shifted, moving in to a stance to bolt, once the guard came around the corner.

Another jab. The footsteps were practically on top of him by now, their reverb dangerously close.

Raz focused his energy, the markings etched across his frame beginning to glow a faint aquamarine as they started to flow with energy.

The guard's shadow rounded the corner. Raz tensed, ready to bail.

"ANCESTORS!" A shriek came from the other side of the bush. The shadowed disappeared behind the corner as the guard began to go back around the other side of the bush. Raz let his muscles relax slightly.

"What!?" The other guard questioned.

The bronze drake heard a chuckle emanated from the same side of the bush the shout came from. "A squirrel..." The other guard finally returned, voice unmistakably female. Turning his head, Raz caught sight of a squirrel scampering away from the bush, leaving tiny footprints in the snow.

"Damn thing jumped out at me! Practically scared me out of my wits!" The dragoness sighed. "Probably what made the sound, we need to ease up, were jumping at rodents for Ancestors sake!"

"Aye, but it be our job to be paranoid lass." The other guard replied, voice deep and masculine. Raz pondered over the male guard's accent for a moment before deciding it best to drop it.

"I suppose you're right."

"We'd best be gettin' back right now. The captain is goin' to 'ave our heads if we don't."

From his hiding spot, Raz heard the sound of shuffling feet in snow as the guards moved back on to the main path, their footfalls steadily decreasing in volume. Once he was sure they were gone, Raz let out a long shaky breath and slumped back down into the snow, his markings' losing their glow and returning to normal aquamarine.

"Cachu sanctaidd..." The drake wheezed, heart hammering madly in his chest.

Razgriz took deep breaths, the adrenaline still ripely coursing through his veins. _"Ancestors that was close, I need to more careful."_

His four horned head peered out from around the bush once more. _"I'd best get moving, no doubt mom and dad have noticed my absence and have sent people to look for me."_

Peering out from behind his recluse, he spotted the same carriage from earlier still busy offloading various supplies. Raz let out a sigh of relief.

 _"Good, they're still here."_

Drawing in a breath he emerged out from behind the bush, his stance low. Looking to make sure no was coming he approached the main pathway brusquely.

With a deep breath, Raz bolted across the path and vaulted a small decorative wall that overlooked the courtyard from a elevated position. Using his wings to brake his fall, the bronze drake met the ground with little force.

Sticking to the shadows, the drake began to work his way toward the main gate, ducking behind various objects when the occasional patrol came by.

A good a ten minutes had passed by the time Raz finally managed to reached the carriage. Dashing out from behind a statue, he bolted over to the carriage and slid under it just in time for a patrol of four guards and mole to come over, conversing lightly.

As they surrounded the carriage, Raz pressed himself flat against the ground and watched as several pairs of feet appeared out from the underside of the carriage. The drake listened on in silence to the ongoing conversation.

"Alright zat appears to be everyzing." The mole said. Razgriz's eyes widened as he watched as the carriage rocked lightly as the mole scurried onto it and grabbed the reins.

 _"Shit."_

He watched on in horror as the carriage began to roll away to reveal him sprawled out under it. As the carriage rolled away he gave a annoyed sigh. _"Welp, time for plan B."_

"Master Razgriz?"

Raz turned his head to see an armored fire dragon gazing down at him with a confused expression etched across his features. Taking a quick glance around he saw that the other guards bore similar expressions of bewilderment and confusion.

"Uhh... Hi..." Raz replied, waving awkwardly.

"W-what are you-" The guard began to question, only to be cut off as Raz's hair and markings suddenly burst to life. A brilliant aquamarine glow surged forth causing the guards to squint lightly.

Razgriz shot forth at incredible speed toward the main gate as if fired out of cannon, leaving a ghostly streak in his wake. A handful of guards standing watch at the main gate cried out in alarm and dived out of the way of aquamarine bullet as it sped through the main gate.

Coming to a screeching stop, Raz looked back briefly at the main gate as the guards got to their feet groggily, shaking their heads in a daze. Wincing, he redirecting his gaze forward.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me for this."

...

The morning sun shone brightly over the town of Walden, the streets bustled with activity as

by-goers started about the daily errands and activities. Dragons, moles, and even the occasional cheetah wrapped in warm clothing, walked about the cobblestone streets of the quaint town. In the distance Lupinmor castle could be seen nestled into a mountainside, overlooking the town like a large silent sentinel.

A lightning drake sat in front of coffee shop, tapping his claws impatiently against a decorative stone table. Thick, bold black stripes ran across his entire frame, even his face, creating a sort of yellow and black pattern that zagged across his frame creating an array of complex geometric designs. Almost, serving as a kind of silhouette obscuring camouflage at longer distances. A pair of ebony horns jutted from his head curving backwards and forming an almost S-like shape. Several smaller black horns also ran across his jawline like thorns. A black leathery frill adorned the top of his head and neck, his wings were of the exact same coloration.

Sighing, he pulled a silver stopwatch out a leather neck pouch, and gazed at it. The large hand slightly past the nine on the clock. Scowling he shut the stopwatch and slipped it back into the pouch, eyes sifting through the passing crowd.

"Where is he? He should have been here ten minutes ago." The drake muttered. Sighing, he slumped back down resting his chin on the table.

The next five minutes passed by at an antagonizing rate for the lightning drake, feeling more akin to hours rather than minutes. Each passing moment causing the dragon's stomach to drop deeper and deeper as he held on to the last vestiges of hope.

At last with a defeated sigh, the drake rose from his seat to walk off only for a voice to cut him off as he did so.

"Clark!"

The lightning drake turned his head toward the source of the voice, hope blooming in his chest as he caught sight of familiar bronze dragon with aquamarine markings squeeze his way through the crowd and proceed to waltz over to his table.

Clark let out a groan of relief and settled back down as the dragon reached the table. "Took you long enough! You were supposed to be here nearly fifteen minutes ago Raz! I had practically given up on you actually." Clark said, a half-annoyed look breaking on to his features.

"Sorry, got a bit held up at the castle." Razgriz said, giving a wan smirk.

"Just a little bit, he says." Clark mocked, chuckling lightly.

"Oi, cut me some slack. Not my fault that United Council meeting just happened to be the same day we planned this outing. Had to sneak around a few guards." Raz pointed, taking a seat at the table.

Clark craned his head, his eyebrow raised. "Why did you sneak out? It's your damn castle – why not walk out?"

Raz rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't you think that it would be a little suspicious that an individual who was expected to attend the conference just happened to be caught on the castle grounds loaded down with enough gear and supplies it looked as if he was going on expedition?"

"Fair enough..." Clark said, backing down.

"I just hate they had to choose our castle as the host location." Raz said, massaging his temples with his paws.

Clark gave Raz a suspicious glance. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Raz waved a paw dismissively.

Clark raised an eye ridge accusingly. "And I'm a frogweed's uncle." Clark pointed a talon at Raz's head, "That, and your head tends to disagree."

Raz winced as another jolt shot through his head.

"Ehh... fine. I had to use my power's to book it when I got caught close to the gate." He murmured, resting his chin on the table. "I accidentally ended up putting a little to much power into it and now I'm paying for it."

"Just a little?" Clark questioned, leaning forward.

Raz grumbled, eyes closed. "Okay, fine. A lot." Raz lifted his head up and brought a paw to his face.

"You got any," Raz winced, "p-persopial leaves?"

"Yeah." Clark reached into his left satchel and procured two small dried leaves and handed them over to the bronze drake.

Taking the leaves eagerly, Raz brought them up to his snout and inhaled deeply. His headache began to slowly subside as the leaves' minty fragrance started to take affect.

Clark rolled his eyes and started to search through his right flank's satchel. "Why do your parents want you to attend those meetings anyway? They should know you just end up falling asleep." He said, pulling out a map and sprawling it across the table.

Raz shook his head, "You should have heard the answer dad gave me." Raz said with a chuckle.

"What did he say?" Clark quipped, looking up from the map.

The bronze drake moved to respond but was cut by Clark once more. "Wait don't tell me actually! Let me guess, was it something along the lines of this?"

Clark stood up clearing his throat and straightening his posture, a stern expression cracking over his features. "Son..." Clark began, his voice much lower than normal. "I think it's time you started to at a bit more mature. You're eighteen now, so you need to start acting like it. So get your tail out of your ass and start behaving like a proper noble." He finished, settling down once more.

Raz chortled at the imitation. "Close. But not quite. It's more along the lines of knowing how to deal with the political implications my family has. Despite what you may think Clark, I behave very properly when around other nobles."

"Oh please!" Clark laughed, pulling out a small writing utensil and scrawling something down on the map. "We're idiots and you know it! The fact that you're here with me stands to prove."

Raz rolled his eyes and took another whiff of the medicinal herb, the minty fragrance tickling his nose and reducing the headache to nothing more than a dull throb.

A loud crash resounded through the air causing the bronze drake to whip his around toward the street. A mole and a adolescent dragoness sat dazed in the street, several books scattered about them. Raz watched on rather disinterestedly as the two rose two their feet, the latter apologizing and helping the mole gather up the multitude of books.

Raz shrugged and turned back to Clark who was busy scribbling some notes on a improvised map.

The bronze drake raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that the map of Mt. Dios we made a score of months back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you said we were going hiking up Mt. Yulfrin – **not** Dios." Raz said, eyes narrowing.

"Change of plans." Clark stated, shrugging.

"Change of plans? More like last minute readjustment."

Clark laid down the pen and slid the map over to him. "More like something a whole lot more interesting."

Eyebrow raised, Raz gazed down at the map and skimmed over, his eyes nearly doubling in size as he did. "A cave! I thought we explored every last nook and cranny on that damn mountain!"

Clark gave an excited chuckle and began to pack up the map. "That's what I thought!" He said, slipping the map back into his right flank satchel and standing up. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah. Made sure to check before I left."

"Great! Because we'd best get moving, it's already almost half-past nine. It'll take us at least two hours to get there." Clark beamed, moving away from the table and taking off, form slowly ascending into the sky.

Raz chuckled, shaking his head as he rose from the table and followed suit to join his compatriot.

"This should be interesting..."

* * *

 **And thats a wrap... A nice short first chapter to start things off.**

 **This chapter would have been out sooner but the new DOOM is sooooo addicting. (The campaign at least, the multiplayer is meh.) Now I must return to RIPPING & TEARING more demon flesh. **

**My Characters in this chapter: Razgriz, Clark, Kreshiir, Ovark, Valek, Lorith, Tharin,**

 **If you're wondering what the other language Razgriz is speaking is, it's Welsh. (Albeit, possibly poorly translated.) If any of you are native Welsh speakers, I would appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes.**

 **If you any questions or comments feel free to let me know and I will do my best to reply to them. (No promises though.) Also if you have any questions about the characters I will be posting their bios up on my page soon to check out.**

 **Again massive thanks to Dardarax for acting as the beta for this story. You the real MVP...**

 **Now if you will excuse me, I now must go stop Clark from stealing my neighbor's cat and anything that isn't nailed down.**

.. / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. / -.-. - -. ..-. ..- ... .. - -. -..- / - ... . / .- .- -.- / .-. - ... . -.- .-. / .-. . .-. -.-. . .. ...- . / .-. . .- .-.. .. - -.- / .. ... / ..-. .- .-. / -... . -.- - -. -.. / .- ... .- - / - ..- .-. / .-. .-. .. - .. - .. ...- . / .- -. -.. / -.-. ... .. .-.. -.. .. ... ... / - .. -. -.. / .- .-. . / -.-. .- .-. .- -... .-.. . / - ..-. / -.-. - - .-. .-. . ... . -. -.. .. -. -. .-.-.- / - - / - ... . - / - .. - . / .. ... / .- -. / .. -. -.-. - -. ...- . -. .. . -. -.-. . -..- / .-. . .- .-.. .. - -.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. .-. .-. . .-.. . ...- .- -. - -..- / ... .-. .- -.-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / - .- .-.. .-.. . .- -... .-.. . .-.-.- / - ... . / ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... . / .. ... / .- -. / - .-. . -. / -.-. .- -. ...- .- ... -..- / .- -. -.. / - ... . -.- / .- .-. . / - ... . / .- .-. - .. ... - ... -..- / - ... . -.- / .-. . ... ... .- .-. . / .- - .-. .-.. -.. / ... - .- / - ... . -.- / ... . . / ..-. .. - .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .- . / .- .-. . / - - / ... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- . -..- / .- . / - ..- ... - / ..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- / .. -. / - ... . .. .-. / ..-. - - - ... - . .-. ... / .- -. -.. / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / ... - .- / - - / -. .-. .- ... .-. / - ... . / ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... . -..- / .-. . ... ... .- .-. . / .. - / .. -. / - ..- .-. / ..-. .- ...- - .-. -..- / .- -. -.. / -.. .. ... .-. . -. .- .-. -.. / - ... . .. .-. / ... -.-. .-. . .- - ... .-.-.-


End file.
